


The Wound is What's Left Behind

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Part 13 of my Torchwood series 2 missing moments series : the final storyset after exit woundsJack/Ianto (as always)team friendship fluffand as it an exit wounds fic, expect some sadness





	

Gwen sat at her computer, her head in her hands, trying to think of what to do next. She and Ianto and Jack had busy all afternoon, packing away the belongings of their co-workers, filing paperwork and trying to begin the city repairs. She was exhausted, physically and mentally, and she wanted Rhys.

Ianto was sat at the desk next to her, his fingers typing steadily. Gwen wondered what he could still be working on, but then it was Ianto… he was always doing something.

Suddenly Jack’s voice came from his office.

“Okay.” Gwen turned around, and saw the immortal walked out of his office to stand in the doorway. Ianto didn’t move, but his fingers stopped typing. “We’ve been working all night and all day. Go home. Both of you. Right now.”

Neither Gwen nor Ianto made to move.

“I’m serious you two, get your asses out of here and go home. Rest up… mourn. Let yourselves just exist for a minute.”

Gwen looked at Jack, the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow. She tried to smile.

“Thank you…”

After rushing over to kiss his cheek gently, she did the same to Ianto then made her way out of the hub. Jack sighed and angled his head to the younger man, still sat at his desk.

“Ianto I mean you too.”

Ianto shook his head.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve still got work to get done. I haven’t even cleaned the autopsy room yet and I need to file away these reports for the archives and-”

He was cut off by Jack’s lips pressing gently into his, only for a second. Ianto stuttered.

“W-w-what was that for?”

Jack smiled softly.

“To make you shut up. Go home. The work can wait.”

Ianto shook his head, his eyes suddenly closing.

“No Jack… I can’t. I need to-I’ve got to… Oh god.”

He buried his face in his hands and leaned his elbows on his thighs. Jack couched down so his face was level with Ianto’s.

“Go home…”

“I can’t Jack.” He didn’t move his hands, so his works were muffled. “As soon as I leave-as soon as I… go home… its real.” He pulled his face up and looked into Jack’s eyes briefly, before looking past him and down into the autopsy. The long stain of blood was still there, the shadow marking a lost life. “I need to work.”

Ianto turned back to the computer and reopened the program he had been working on. Jack huffed and stood up. This was going to be harder than he thought. Jack reached around Ianto and flicked the switch off on the computer. Ianto whirled in anger. He stood up and glared at Jack.

“What the hell Jack! I was working on that! You can’t just turn off the work, get the hell out of here and go stand on a fucking roof.”

Ianto pushed Jack away from him only to be grabbed by the wrists and hauled to the sofa. Ianto struggled as Jack all but threw him down and held him there with his leg.

“Ianto Jones…. Stop! Struggling!”

Ianto saw that fighting was useless. He sighed and sagged.

“What do you want from me Jack?”

Ianto closed his eyes and let the tears seep down the sides of his face. Jack eased off him and sat down next to him on the sofa.

“I want you to take care of yourself. And just…. Let yourself mourn for a minute.” He glanced back to the autopsy. “You lost two of your best friends. We all did. You need to take time to adjust to that.”

Ianto curled up into Jack’s side and breathed heavily into his shirt, still breathless after the struggle.

“Gwen has Rhys to go home to, you’ve got your secrets… your doctor, your roofs.” He huffed a sad laugh. “I’ve lost so much to this job Jack, so much of myself… what do I have to hold me to reality?”

Jack pulled Ianto closer, pressing a hard kiss to his head.

“You’ve got me. Don’t you ever forget that.... You always have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who's been reading these missing moments stories, they have been a joy to write and I hope a joy to read. I have loved reading your comments as I've developed as a writer during these past months.  
> I love each one of you to bits, and thank you for reading.


End file.
